


自称混蛋的本索罗先生

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern Setting, University Student Rey, landlord Ben Solo, simple love story to heal your TROS sydrome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

新的生活从这里开始。

蕾伊徒手拎着两个大箱子，拒绝了两个路人的帮助，从地铁口走了上来。

走出了逼戾的地下空间，可她并没有看见明亮的天空。伦敦下着雨，仿佛陈旧的棉絮在滴着水，雨里的行人也仿佛被潮湿浸透，行色匆匆，满面愁容。

全世界有颜色的仿佛只有她一个人。

而新的生活正是从这里开始。

她离开她的小镇，来到伦敦，读书、打工、恋爱、烂醉、分手、成功、失败，虽然这一切尚未发生，可她已经想象了很多遍，期待、彷徨、无助、坚强，她觉得她可以应付一切，最终成为伦敦的一部分。

她的房子地理位置优越，交通便利、楼下便是热热闹闹的集市，而这样的房子大多都有一样的缺点——老旧。

她的房东是一个在租房网站上用Kylo Ren这样中二名字的人，可奈何价格实在诱人，蕾伊承担了可能遇到一个难搞房东的风险。

她站在约定的地点，没有撑伞，等着她已经迟到15分钟的Kylo Ren先生。她知道她一定看上去很糟糕，湿透了的头发贴着脸，旅途奔波的憔悴脸色在雨水中发白。

5分钟后，一辆车停在了路边，走下来一位高大的、黑发的、西装革履、网名不会叫作Kylo Ren的男人。

他是那种和这个城市气质相近的人，绝不会是从小城镇里来，从孤儿院里来，勤工俭学走到今天的人。

男人脱下了墨镜，蕾伊下意识地躲避了眼神，可她还是用余光注意到了，那个男人似乎在向她走来。

“你叫什么？”

在抬起头看见他那双过分动人的眼睛的时候，她有点不能相信这个呼之欲出的答案。

这个人就是她的房东。

“Rey。” 她说，心跳稍稍有些快。

他的嘴角似乎抽搐了一下，仿佛有些闪躲地点了点头。

“您就是Kylo Ren先生吗？”

“是。”

蕾伊有些后悔问出这样尴尬的问题。

“上楼吧。”他简短的地点了点头后说，又多看了一眼在雨里仿佛一只淋湿的小鸟一样的女孩和她身边破破烂烂的两个大箱子。

“我帮你吧。”他指了指箱子。

“不用。”女孩习惯性地拒绝好意。

他皱了皱眉头，“我没法想象你是怎么带着这两个大家伙来到这里的。”

“也许我们有比想象中更强大的力量。”女孩笑了笑，看上去大方、自信、积极、乐观，这一切的品质都让本索罗感到幼稚、可笑、恶心。

“但愿如此。”

他帮她提起了其中一只箱子，另外一只留给她当作尊严和力量的象征。

很快她就会明白，伦敦的大雨不仅仅只在今天会落下，还有今后许多许多天。

房子是本索罗的父母留给他的，可他绝不会在这里住上一天。这栋老房子和他厌弃的家庭生活和童年创伤一起，离他越远越好。

“这是你吗？”女孩指着桌面上的老相片。本索罗一个健步冲了上去，二话不说扣倒了它。

女孩吓得倒抽了一口凉气，眨了眨眼，“抱歉。”

“兴许你还能自以为是地发现更多秘密。”他说话的恶意让蕾伊觉得莫名其妙。

“我的房东大概是个有悲惨童年回忆的偏执狂，长得人模狗样，但谁知道是不是个变态。”蕾伊和她的朋友如是形容。

她躺在她收拾干净的大床上，看着这间现在只属于她一个人的大房子，虽然心中想到那个人便会觉得生气，但还是忍不住单纯地为这座房子感到满足和幸福。

新的生活从这里开始。

她翻身拉开抽屉，那张被他扣倒的相片放在了这里。相片已经旧了了，上面有一个美丽的女人，英俊的男人，和一个笑容腼腆、耳朵出奇大的男孩。

那是他吗？蕾伊仔细观察了一下，认出了那双过于有辨识度的眼睛。

这应该就是他了，那另外两个就应该是他的父亲母亲。

他的父亲母亲，看上去过分光鲜美丽了，蕾伊不能想象这样的家庭会发生什么不好的事情，但也承认这样的家庭绝对不会像想象中幸福。

谁知道呢？

至少他还有家人，不是吗？

她翻过了相片，背面歪歪扭扭地写着一行字。

“Ben Solo  
Seven years old”

伦敦的生活并不像她想象的那么顺利。

阴雨连绵，学不完的课业，打工回来疲惫无比的身躯，捉襟见肘的银行卡，还有她无果又愚蠢的感情生活。

一切都和她想象的并不一样，她疲于奔命，渐渐明白了那些在雨中灰灰白白的人群。

一天，她打完工，回到家的时候已经快要接近12点。

开了灯，她惊叫出声。

她的客厅里坐着一个男人。

她几乎颤抖着要拨响报警电话的时候，她才认出了那个男人就是她的房东。

她紧紧地贴着门站着，不敢发出任何的声音。

“哦，抱歉。”男人站起了身来，“我只是得来取些东西。”

蕾伊不敢出声，只是紧紧地盯着他，想象了一百遍犯罪小说中看到的情节。

本索罗看上去似乎并不在意，他看上去很是抽离，仿佛在想些什么和这个世界并无关系的事情。

“你回来得这么晚？”

蕾伊晃了晃自己的工作牌。

“也许你得小心提防这个城市里的坏人。”

“我不觉得有什么比莫名其妙家离多了一个人更值得提防。”蕾伊大着胆子说，盯着这个体格比她大上那么多的男人，不知道从哪里来的勇气。

“没错，像我一样的坏人。”他说得有些古怪，答应得有些出乎意料，默默地走到了门口，弯腰穿上了他的皮鞋。

“发生了什么吗？本索罗先生？”

“管好你自己。”

他砰地关上了门。

古怪的男人。

蕾伊想着，检查了一遍房间里的贵重物品，并没有缺少。也许女孩不应该那么相信直觉， 但她仿佛察觉了些什么，她的古怪房东也许正在经历什么糟糕事件。

那艘叫作Falcon的轮船模型摆在架子上，蕾伊格外欣赏它，所以把它擦得格外干净，她注意这被人动过了。

地上躺着一张名片，也许是他的房东无意间掉下。

“Ben Solo  
Senior Manager of First Order”

蕾伊认识这个公司，就像所有的应届生都该认识这家著名的公司一样，蕾伊的敬佩之情油然而生。可成功的人不免是个混蛋。这是个放之四海皆准的道理。放在她的房东身上，似乎非常应验。

年轻女孩要离这样的男人远一点，她告诫自己。

可本索罗那双忧伤得会骗人的眼睛不断在她的脑海里浮现，他高大的身躯站在门口，微微弯腰给自己系上鞋带，显得笨拙而忧伤，仿佛他的一部分永远没有和他的履历一样长大一样。

这是愚蠢的共情，她再一次告诫自己。

不要相信这样的戏码，不要相信一个成年男人当作诱饵的脆弱。

下一次看见他，是在career fair上。她本以为不会看见他的，可惜，他高大挺拔的身躯在一众西装男人中还是如此出类拔萃。

她听见了同学们对他指指点点窸窸窣窣的评价，心中窃喜。

虽然那只是他的房东而已。但仿佛他们之间有些特别的联系。

“你好，索罗先生，这是我的简历。”女孩并不露怯地向他送上简历，那个男人在看见她的瞬间似乎愣住了一下，才恢复了正常。

三天后，她收到拒信。

“亲爱的蕾伊小姐，您的简历非常出众，但是这个职位的竞争过于激烈，我们非常遗憾这一次并不能向您发出邀请，但请期待我们下一次的合作。”

操

她的眼泪忍不住就掉下来，偏偏是他的公司，偏偏......那丝脆弱的联系似乎嘣地一声在她的心中断了线，比起愤怒，她更觉得羞耻，为自己的不切实际而感到羞耻。

“你糟糕的简历我看过了。”她居然收到了来自那个人的短信。

她擦了擦眼泪，“听上去你好像有什么意见。”

“如果你当真想发展下去的话，我劝你找个mentor。”

“本索罗先生的意思是我过于愚蠢不配他的指导是吗？”

“这恐怕只是你这么觉得。”

本索罗仿佛是答应了，出人意料。蕾伊看着这短短的信息，忽然觉得事情的发展有些出人意料。

事实证明她每次对他心生好感都是犯贱不够，她几乎可以用餐厅的小勺子插进他的眼球，才能平息一次简历修改给她带来的愤怒和羞耻。

“我看不出这两者的联系。”

“所以你只是在里面扮演了一个打杂的，和灯泡没有区别是吗？”

“如果你觉得这段经历重要的话，你幼儿园的奖状恐怕也可以写上。”

“所以，你是灰心了吗？”最后，他说了一句人话。

女孩低着头，满脸通红，用手背擦了擦眼泪，摇了摇头。

“不要被我这样的混蛋打倒，这是今天最重要的一课。”

蕾伊看着他的手指，紧紧攥着咖啡杯，指节泛白。

她抬起头，看见他低着头，一头漂亮的黑发松松地垂着，挺拔的鼻梁线条藏着他的表情，仿佛惊了这么一场折磨，他好像比她更羞耻。

“你不是混蛋，本索罗先生。”蕾伊说。

“那看来你没有吸取教训。”

他站起了身来，穿上了他的风衣，离开了，剩下他浅浅的只剩下一个底的咖啡和她简历上密密麻麻的修改意见。

本索罗先生不是他宣称的混蛋，没有混蛋会承认这一点。

可是，本索罗先生看上去绝望极了。

接着，本索罗先生失踪了两个月。

没有消息，没有动态，仿佛人间蒸发。

蕾伊的生活却在继续。新的同学，新的机会，新的工作，她似乎走上了正轨，如鱼得水，受到更多的肯定和赞美。

她的入派对办得相当体面，小女孩成为了人群中的焦点，穿着不合脚的高跟鞋，端着香槟酒杯，穿梭于人群，没有半点不适应的地方。

灯光在目光中有些模糊，她好像看到了那个高大的男人，忍不住露出了有些痴傻的笑容。

可她眨了眨眼睛，本索罗并不在那里。可是，她感到她好像离他近了一些，凭借她的力量，向着他的方向。

摇摇晃晃地回家，她打开了灯，客厅里居然坐着本索罗先生。

这一次她没有惊惶，酒精让她的笑容更加自然。

“所以这是给我的入职惊喜吗？”

“事实上，并不是。” 他站起了身来。

“但是，祝贺你！”他说得有些真诚，但不过度，这和蕾伊的期望恰恰相反。

“好吧，所以，有什么事情吗？”蕾伊弯下腰去，换掉了自己的高跟鞋，让自己冷静下来。

“我希望，能有人可以陪我一起，参加我母亲的葬礼。”

蕾伊站在那里，仿佛暂时失去了运动的能力，怔怔地看着他，怀疑酒精让自己产生了幻听。

“这听起来很奇怪，但是，我一个人不行。”本索罗搓着他那双大了一号的手，神情窘迫。

“节哀顺变。”蕾伊不知道该露出什么样的表情，她无法在瞬间作出哀痛的反应。

本索罗站在那里，仿佛并不悲伤，只是困惑，像是第一次穿西装见到了成人世界的男孩，窘迫、幼稚、可笑，但是，动人。

“这一定是一段很难过的时光，本索罗先生。”蕾伊赤着脚走了过去，拍了拍他的肩膀。

他们的位置出现了倒转，这一刻软弱无能的是高大的本索罗先生，蕾伊看着这一切，只能接受。有很多的事情她并不能开口问，只能从这零零散散的一切中拼凑出一些真相。

可是，她期待了很久的本索罗先生再次出现，只是需要她做一件事情而已。

“恭喜你。”他仿佛是过意不去，再次开口，而此刻蕾伊的酒也醒得差不多了。

“我也要感谢你。”她转过身去，笑了笑。

“Thank you, asshole Ben Solo.”

他笑了笑，低下了头，仿佛是害羞。

“我想听听你的故事，听听为什么你叫自己是混蛋。”

“我想，这是个很长很长的故事了。”

“但是你总有一天要讲给别人听，是吗？”女孩的眼睛闪闪发光。

“是的。”本索罗回答她。


	2. Chapter 2

所以，蕾伊陪着本索罗先生去了他母亲的葬礼。

这是多么有份量的一个邀请，让还是普通关系的你，轻易踏入他私生活的领域，而那张老相片后的秘密和这个男人内里的脆弱都触手可及。

可是，蕾伊想多了。

本索罗先生自称是混蛋，他并不是谦虚。

“够了！”他忽然把车头猛地调转，蕾伊几乎一头撞上了玻璃。

“怎么了！”

“够了，我才不要去这个可恶的地方！”本索罗朝着他们的来路开了回去，气势汹汹，仿佛一瞬间换了个人。

“可这是…您母亲的葬礼……”蕾伊小声地说。

“闭嘴！”他粗鲁地吼了一句，头也不回地往反方向开去。

蕾伊看着面色涨红、开始愤怒的他，感到了来自他的强大压迫，但是，蕾伊并不是好欺负的人。

“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”

“我很清楚！”

“放我下去。”

如她所愿，两分钟后她在最近的路口被放了下去。

“你的的确确是个混蛋。”她狠狠地关上车门。

天杀的，莫名其妙找你参加母亲的葬礼，到荒郊野外把你单独一人放下车，宁愿不去母亲的葬礼？这不是神经病是什么？

蕾伊穿着不合脚的高跟鞋在路上边走边咒骂。

蕾娅奥加纳的葬礼在这里并不是一件小事。受人敬仰的前任议员、在退出政坛后依然活跃于各大慈善组织，美丽、优雅、善良、睿智，一切美好的词汇都汇聚在那张黑白照片上美丽女人身上。

她头发盘起，仪态优雅，温柔坚定地注视前方，脸颊上还有少女的红晕。

蕾伊独自一人，和熙熙攘攘的人群一起，参加了这位伟大女性、也是她糟糕房东的母亲的葬礼。

主持葬礼的是现任市长。悲伤的气氛沉浸在空气中，优美的悼词追溯着她一生的贡献，她身上流淌着皇室血统，却在年轻时投身革命，在胜利后继续维护着民主和秩序，一生都在为人们带来希望和爱。

她名为韩索罗的丈夫、和名为卢克天行者的兄长正在冰冷的地下等待着蕾娅奥加纳，他们的传奇和情谊并不会被死亡抹去。

外面下起了雨，而人群中有轻轻的啜泣声，蕾伊再抬头，看着那双夜空一样深邃却明亮的眼睛。

她忽然想到，本索罗的名字一次都没有被提起。

她鬼使神差地回头望去，可教堂外只有一片阴郁的天空。

蕾娅奥加纳，本索罗的母亲，这也许是她一生最不堪回首的一个身份。

上帝在孩子呱呱落地时抛下硬币，流着天行者家族血液的孩子，要用一生的时间去逃离或去证明这个姓氏。

不知哪一天，人们发现这个黑发高瘦的男孩就变了，离经叛道，易怒暴躁，终于在一个雨夜带着他所有的家当跑出了家门。

都说他是家门不幸，可这扇门后究竟发生了什么呢？

事到如今，本索罗看着母亲的面容，已经失去了争辩的力气。

如他所愿，从此他在这个世上，再没有亲人了。

“喂！”

忽然有人喊了他一声，他本能地想回过头，却在那一刻意识到，他不能回头。

他被包砸了一下，不得不停下脚步，转过身去。

女孩站在不远的地方，气喘吁吁地看着他。

他背着女孩，女孩手里提着高跟鞋，帮他打着伞，走在奥德朗的小街上。

他们的车停在城外，而蕾伊在追他的时候崴了脚。

“节哀顺变。”

女孩想了想，还是说出了口。

本索罗没有回答，默默地往着城外走去。

“你也许知道很多，悼词里没有写的东西吧。”

“这已经不重要了。”

“我有时候不能理解你为什么排斥你的家人。”

“我对你的亲情故事并不感兴趣。”

“你这么对一个孤儿说，算不算是冒犯。”蕾伊哼了一声，翻了个白眼。

“抱歉。”

良久这个拥有宽阔背脊的男人才给出了一声还算满意的回复。

“没事。”她有些得意地笑了笑。

他的身上有股好闻的香味，在雨里更加好闻，像是青苔露水和森林。那有些沾湿的头发，漂亮得像一首歌谣。

“能告诉我之前失踪那么久，是去哪里了吗？”

“出差而已。”

“不要被人找到，就好了。”他喃喃地说了一句。

蕾伊忽然明白了，他是在逃避与母亲的最后一面。

“可你最后还是来了。”

“所以我后悔了。”

死性不改，的确混蛋。

她勾紧了他的肩膀。

当第二天天空放晴的时候，蕾伊睁开了眼睛，忽然觉得本索罗先生的混蛋，也可以称为“真实”。

换一个角度看问题，换一个滤镜看人，如果你心存爱意，总能看见他可爱的地方。

终于有一天，他还是拉起了她的手。他一把拉住了热爱乱穿马路的她，然后没有再松开。

仿佛已经等待了很久很久了，本索罗先生终于明白了自己正在陷入恋爱关系。

可能这一切都过于混乱了。

他错乱地看着女孩一步步走进了他从不让人进入的领域，正想脾气发作的时候，却发现这扇门是他打开的。

他看着那双年轻漂亮的眼睛，和洁白的牙齿，心里觉得纳闷、困惑、逃避以及如释重负。

这真的能行吗？

而蕾伊看上去高兴得很，高兴得让本索罗只想以头抢地。

可他的笨拙和犹豫，在情人眼里看起来，是一种真诚和郑重。

一切正当如此。

他们没有说话，静静地走了下去。

心有忐忑，但是前途坦荡。


End file.
